Princess Vie
Princess Vie Shimmer Subel (Japanese translation: プリンセスヴィ), Princess of the The Crystal Kingdom (Japanese translation: クリスタルキング), is © XlittlecrazyVieX. 'Early life' Princess Vie, middle child of three, was born to Queen Mirysin and King Venom. When she was two, her half sister; Princess Thorn was born. When she was three, Princess Veronica was born. When she was little, the only Mario character she knew was Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. Even though they spoke different languages. Then when she was thirteen war broke out between the two kingdoms for the patch on land inbetween them (Known now as the Mushroom Kingdom.) Leaving Mirysin dead. Causing Vie, Veronica, and Miranda (Vie's older sister) living on their own. 'Teen years, A New Visitor' 'Teen years' Princess Vie lived with her sisters until she met Princess Bekah at age 14 and snuck to her kingdom at times. Vie only knew German and Dutch at the time so Bekah used Google translate to communicate.Later on Vie met the Mario Bros, Princess Daisy, and Princess Peach. Vie has been very close to the Mario Bros, mostly Luigi (who taught her English along with Daisy, surprizingly, and Peach), most of her teen adventures included them in one way or another. For example; when Mario was teaching Daisy to drive, Vie was with them 'cause Daisy thought she had her license (but the truth is when Vie's driving instructor chewed her out for her terrible job, Vie shot him). Then when Daisy couldn't control the wheel and the three were going haywire, it was Luigi controling the car with a remote. Vie and Peach never really had an good friendship. The only reason they knew each other was because they knew Daisy. Vie and her sisters? Well Vie and Miranda had a rivalry for years. Vie and Veronica get along more often. Vie sometimes teased her and gave her advice. They have been best friends until Vie was 17 and a dark prince (rumor says it was Count Bleck, but it's really unknown) erased Vie's memory. Then Vie only remembered her sisters, Daisy, and the fact that she could speak English. 'A New Visitor' In the summer of Vie's 18th birthday. Daisy and Vie talks about their plans for summer. Daisy plans on having fun. Vie has to run her kingdom for an election on who's was going to be queen. Vie then falls through a pipe and meets the Mario Bros, Princess Peach, and Yoshi. Who for some reason don't remember her either. Luigi then, volunteers to show Vie a tour of the Mushroom Kingdom. After he gets an apple from the fridge. Then, Mr. L (who is a different person then Luigi) locks Luigi into a fridge and shows Vie the tour himself. Vie startes to have small feelings for him. Later in the story, Luigi gets saved by Toad and they tell Mario and Peach the story. Then Mario goes out to 'save' Vie. When Vie tries to kiss Mr. L, Mario catches up to tell, and stops them just in time. Vie, who knows that Mr. L isn't actually Luigi, she gets out of their sight and gets kidnapped by Wart, who tries to marry her. Back with Mr. L, he agrees to use Mario's "back up crew" to save Vie. Which to his surprise is Princess Peach, Luigi, and Toad. Reluntantly, he doesn't chase them away and they all go to save Vie. Later in the story, Vie get possessed by the mysterious, Velvet. And her possessed form escapes Wart's grasp and goes to the Crystal Kingdom to steal the Crystal Heart and the Scepter of Truth. Just when Mr. L and them show up. After everyone, including Possessed Vie head to The Crystal Kingdom for their reasons, Vie learns that she was the one who got the kingdom if her mom died, and that she is a source of The Crystal Kingdom. Meaning, combined with the Crystal Heart and Scepter of Truth, she's unstoppable. Later, Possessed Vie managed to grasp the Heart and Scepter and was about to use the combination spell, the real Vie breaks the spell. While Mr. L and the others watch, Vie gets kidnapped again and is sent to the master of the plan, Mr. M. After Vie gets tortured and almost raped, Mr. M 'causes a chemical reaction by shooting a bolt of red lighting at her. Then she turns into, unknown to Mr. L and his back up crew at the time, the third source. Just about when Mr. L, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Veronica, and Miranda show up to save her. Then after an intense battle, Veronica gets killed. Vie, hungry for revenge, gets ahold of the Crystal Heart and Scepter of Truth and uses the combination spell. Thus, destorying Velvet and cutting Mr. M's arm off. In the epilouge, 4 months later, Vie and Mr. L get married, and Miranda starts to work for Mr. M. 'Mario's House Party, Another Green Thunder and Later years' 'Mario's House Party' When Mario has a house party, he invites Vie, Peach, Ginger, Kim, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Yoshi, and Birdo over. They all play games like Truth or Dare and Spin the bottle. Daisy and Ginger continue their rivalry over Luigi. Yoshi think Birdo's a man (from Birdo's debut when Nintendo said she was a guy). And Vie's crush on Mr. L, who mistakenly crashed the party, grows stronger. After games, make over, and sessions of torture, Wart, Fawful, and Bowser crash the party and takes all the girls but a mortal named Sasha (who also crashes the party). In the end, everyone get saved. 'The After Party' After the night of Mario's House Party, Vie claims she knows a cheat code to Mario Party DS (Which Kim was playing). Then, by a complete mistake, the DS sucks all the characters into the video game (specifically: Toadette's Music Room). This story was discontinued. 'Another Green Thunder' In Another Green Thunder, Vie is pregnant with in 1st child and only daughter, Princess Claire. Vie, afraid Mr. L was going to divorce her, doesn't tell the father, until her and some of her friends take a vacation to 'Earth'. However there's a caller who calls Vie on the vacation and claims; the child won't live past three months. 'Later years' Three years after Claire's birth, Vie figured out that she was related to Princess Thorn. 4 years after Claire, Vie gave birth to her second and final child, Prince Storm. After that, Vie kept a low profile. General Info 'Character description' Vie is a human with chocolate brown eyes. She is protrayed as a skill character. Vie is short in height terms. She's taller than Mario and shorter than Luigi. Vie usually keeps her hair down and waist-length. Her hair is best described as black. She usually doesn't wear any makeup, but sometimes she wears eye shadow, and lipstick. Her hair has one large bang on her right, three small bangs on her left, and one long side burn on the left. She has a small button nose. 'Clothing' Vie usually wears a blue, layered dress. The first layer is a red-violet top with small panniers in the same fashion. The second layer is larger tropical violet panniers that cover most of the bottom half of the dress. The last layers is the blue space in the large panniers and the pink bottom. Vie tends to wear gold all the time. For example a gold necklace and belt with an overlapping heart on top. Her crown has emeralds on it and a ruby heart. Vie wears purple high heels. 'Alternate outfits' 'Primary Sports' Vie's sports wear is fairly similar to Princess Peach's. a red-violet top, red-violet shorts, as well as hot pink tennis shoes. All the rims are gold. Like her regular dress she also wears her gold necklace. 'Motorbike Gear' Just like the other princesses she wears her dress when driving karts. Except when she uses a motorbike, like the princesses, she has motorbike gear. Her biker outfit is red-violet with hot pink boots and gloves Her boots and gloves are rimmed with gold. Like her other outfits her wears her gold necklace. 'Winter outfit' Again just like the other princesses Vie wears a specail outfit for the Winter Olympics. It's similar to her biker suit except theres a mini dress on it. 'Fairy form' Vie has red-violet, petal like dress. With three crystals hiding her cleavage. Fish nets line the petals. She wear purple combat boots and a belt. She also wears red-violet, tiara like, head wear. 'Rare fairy form' Since Vie is one of the three scources of The Crystal Kingdom her design changes when her powers go into full effect. Anything that's red-violet on her regular fairy form is just red on her rare form. Anything that's purple on her regular fairy form is black on her rare form. 'Personality and Traits' Vie's usually sweet and kind. However, she's very annoying to others and blames people when she messes up. Vie's ideas, usually puts her friends in danger. Other than that, Vie is known to be trust worthy. Vie has been kidnapped a few times, but doesn't fall into the damsel-in-destress catagory. She has been known for not listening to anyone. She has been known to bring bad luck to anyone within ear shot of her by saying; "What's the worst that could happen." Vie has also been known for her stealing and comoflouge. Vie is very random at some points, screaming words that don't have to do with the conversation at all. She usually says 'uhh' in the middle of her sentences. Vie also doesn't know how to pronounce long English words correctly because the national langauge for The Crystal Kingdom is Germean or Dutch. Vie is usually called an idiot by many. Mostly because of her outbursts. Sometimes Vie talks in Dutch to her friends and they usually just tilt their head. Surprisingly, Vie is smarter than most people think. She speaks Dutch and German fluently, she also learning to read Dutch. However she does know how to read German. Vie doesn't excell at math, or geography. She usually falls into the history and reading catagory. Vie, doesn't know how to cook. Since Miranda was the oldest, Vie was suppossed to learn from her. However, Miranda never did because of their rivalry. It's Crystalian ( Cryst-AL-lian. Meaning; Native of The Crystal Kingdom) tradition for the oldest children to teach the middle children how to cook, and for the middle children to teach the youngest children how to cook. So if Miranda never taught Vie how to cook, that means Veronica doesn't know how to cook either. 'Powers' Vie is a fairy of crystals. Meaning most of her powers involves crystals in some way. Other than that, Vie usually uses her fists. Vie does know how to use a gun and throw a harpoon. 'Trivia' *Vie is the only one of her sisters with medium sized hair. *Her dress was slightly inspired by Princess Peach's dress in Super Smash Bros Brawl *Vie's theme song is "Castles in the Sky" by Dj Satomi. *Vie wears contacts, she wore glasses once, but Mario stepped on them because Vie ticked him off. *Vie, along with her sisters, knew how to curse at a young age. *Vie has dated Waluigi once in her life. *Since Vie got her memory erased at 17 and didn't know she spoke German or Dutch, you might technically say English is her first language. 'Name Development' Vie has recived many names in her development. First, her name was Yvonne, before she was revealed to the world. Second, was Brittney, mostly because the creator, Violet Bell, (aka XlittlecrazyVieX and/or Daisyfan2) was in love with that name. Her third name was Violet, because she was originaly a white princess version of her creator. Finally, the creator settled on Vie, 'cause everyone seemed to call her that, including herself. 'Regular Development' At first Princess Vie looked no more than a regular girl with a blue mini skirt and purple shirt. Later on, for most of her development, Vie looked no more than a black haired, brown eyed Princess Daisy. She wore almost the same thing as her current look, except there was barely any gold but her crown. No belt, and a ruby heart on her bust. After that, Vie gained her belt and an armband. Except the heart was still on her bust. And, except for the big bang on her right, she still looked like a black haired Princess Daisy. Last, but not least, she got her current loo. 'Interactions with other Characters' 'Princess Ginger' Vie has known Ginger since she was 18. They're usually dubbed as Royal Allies. However, the tend to hang out and share their differences with each other, all the time. In "Another Green Thunder" Vie usually sticks by Ginger's side since they were pregnant around the same time. 'Team Royalty' Vie has made a team with Princess Annie and Princess Kim. They call themselves Team Royalty. 'Princess Kim' Vie's best friend for years. They usually play classic video games together, such as the original Donkey Kong 'Princess Annie' What Vie calls, her favorite blonde, pigtail'd princess. They usually play card games like 1-UP (A Mario version of Uno), Go Blooper (Mario version of Go Fish), and SlapToad (Mario version of SlapJack / Slaps) 'Princess Daisy' Best friend since childhood. Even though Vie barely talks to her anymore they write each other as much as possible. 'Wart' Vie never liked him and never will for the fact that he almost forced her to marry him. 'Princess Veronica' Vie's favorite out of her two sisters. Even though Vie used to tease and torture her, she went into a deep depression after she died. 'Princess Miranda' The sister Vie hates the most. For as long as Vie knew her sister, Miranda only cared about herself. Even when Veronica died, she went to work for Mr. M for her own personal game. Vie never wants to see her ever again. 'The Mario Bros. plus 1' Vie's best guy buds (proven in Another Green Thunder, when Luigi was insulted when Vie called Mario her best guy bud, Vie changed her sentence and said "One of my two best guy buds"). They had some fights in the past. For example, Mario stepping on her glasses. And Luigi calling her an idiot. But they usually stand by each other no matter how stupid the three act. They even made a team called "The Mario Bros. plus 1" 'Mario' Vie and Mario's friendship really doesn't show. Since Mario's always hanging around with Peach, Vie doesn't really consider him as a friend. 'Luigi' Probably the closest thing to a guy friend Vie can get. They always went on crazy adventures including; *Going to Sonic World *Finding the key to the world *Brainwashing Wario 'Mr. L' Vie's crush for months. They started to date during the 3 month time range between'' A New Visitor'' and Another Green Thunder. After that, Mr. L started to get more feelings for the Crystal Princes s and proposed to her on September 8th. 'Princess Peach' Vie and Peach's friendship....well.....most people ask if they even HAVE a friendship. They mostly know each other because they know Princess Daisy. So technically they're allies 'Princess Marie and Karri' Vie usually hangs out with Marie while Claire 'plays' (pulls pranks) with Karri. The princesses a really close. Vie secretly calls them her 'sisters from another mister.' 'Princess Claire' Her daughter. Claire doesn't listen to her usually but she still clings on her for support. Vie and Claire does share personality quirks. Like their terrible ideas. 'Prince Storm' Vie's only son and final child. They don't exactly share a good relationship. It reminds Vie of how she was with her mother. They never really did anything together. 'Quotes' *-"I HAS AN IDER!" *"Whatever" *"All we need is a hammer, and bacon." *"Oh and I'M the crazy one?..." *"DAMMIT!" *"Well fuck!" *"Everyone's your friend, until proven your enemy" 'Profiles and Statistics' 'Mario Superstar Baseball' *Teams: Vie's Crystals *Type: Technique *Starting Team Captian: Luigi *Stats **Batting: 3/5 **Pitching: 4/5 **Feilding: 4.5/5 **Running: 3/5 *Player Profile **Strong Point: Feilding **Special Talents: None **Trajectory ***Feild: Center Right ***Height: Short *Special Ball: Crystal Heart Ball *Default Batting Position: Left *Default Throwing Arm: Right *Sweet Spot: The heart with tiara on it on the bat *Player Chemistry **Good Chemistry: Daisy, Luigi, Yoshi **Indifferent Chemestry: Mario, Waluigi **Bad Chemestry: Bowser *Manual Bio: "The princess who was born with technique" *Game Bio: "The princess of The Crystal Kingdom. The fun master, who people usually think is weak. However when she uses a Crystal Heart Ball everyone's minds blow." 'Mario Party DS' *Collection Info **Character Info ***Description: "Vie is dubbed as the craziest princess out there. She can turn the most planed out occasion into a every-man-for-themself frenzy." **Badge Info ***Badge Name: Vie Master ***Description: "Complete Story Mode with Vie. This is the badge given to a player who shows creativity and fun." **Team Names: ***Mario: Short Adventurers ***Luigi: Wackjob Friends ***Peach: Pinker Non-Thinkers ***Daisy: The Nonlook-alikes ***Yoshi: Little munchkins ***Wario: Broken Crystals ***Waluigi: Ugly Players ***Toad: Flat Crystals **Character Voices Info ***Happy: "Aww Yeah!" ***Sad: "Shoot!" ***Superstar: "Imma Superstar" ***Oomph: "Hummph" ***Ouch!: "Gwah!" 'Mario Hoops 3 on 3' *Baller Name: Wackjob Crystal Princess *Type: All-Around *Specail Dunk: Crystal Dunk *Letter to tap: ▼ 'Mario Kart Wii' *'Size:' Medium *'Stats:' **'Acceleration:' ***/*** **'Top Speed:' **/*** **'Off-Road:' */*** *Actual Bonuses **'Speed:' +1 **'Handling:' +2 **'Mini-Turbo:' +1 *'Guide Bio:' "Princess Vie. One of the craziest princesses out there, is mean on the road, and is always ready to tear your head off.'" 'Theme song, MKWii profile and Gallery' thumb|268px|left|Vie's Theme Song Wedding.png|Scene in A New Visitor Kiss under the moonlight.PNG|Vie and Mr. L maid of hearts.png|Vie and the maid of hearts Brawl Vie.png|Vie in her brawl dress Sad Vie.png|Sad Vie Possessed Vieredone.png|Vie; possessed SPP Vie.png|Vie; Super Princess Peach style new_nurse_in_town_by_daisyfan2-d3iq9kq.png|Nurse Vie Teen Vie.png|Teen Vie Thinking of him.png|Sports Vie Vie and L dressup by yoshiberry1998.jpg|Princess Vie and Mr. L playing 'dress up' fairy_form_vie___gift_by_gammondorf-d48y24p.jpg|Fairy Vie with different wings vie_doodle_by_daisyfan2-d3fzilc.png|Vie's 2nd style princess_vie__again_by_daisyfan2-d3f4taq.png|Vie's first style vie_as_a_fairy___o_o_by_daisyfan2-d3gd8r2.png|Vie's 1st fairy style RQ Aqua Vie and Lavende.png|Aqua Vie and Lavende Lookin back.png|Vie in her Kingdom, The Crystal Kingdom Category:Princesses